


The Weight of Living

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “What do you mean you’re stepping down?” Keith’s voice breaks as he screams, his whole body shaking.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 19: Pilot





	The Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

“What do you mean you’re stepping down?” Keith’s voice breaks as he screams, his whole body shaking. He doesn’t understand, refuses to understand. 

“Keith, you know better than I do that the Black Lion chose you.” There’s no emotion in Shiro’s voice, just cold, calculated facts. “I didn’t expect to pilot her forever. You know that.”

“What are you talking about? She didn’t choose me! She chose you. She let me fly her because I wanted to save you, because she knew that I could help her save you.” He grabs Shiro by the shoulders. “Please, we need you. Black needs you. I need you.” 

“Keith... I’m a liability. I’m not the pilot you think I am. I’m not the pilot or the leader that they need.” 

Keith shakes his head, not believing Shiro’s words. “When you left for Kerberos, you said that was what you needed to do, that your disease wasn’t going to keep you from doing the mission. Where is that man now? What’s keeping you from coming with us?” Shiro stares down at his hands. Keith refuses to back down. He fought tooth and nail for this man. He fought the Galra, the universe, and even death. He even fought Shiro himself, or a cloned version, and he’s ready to do it again if Shiro insists on being stubborn. “Please, if there’s something I’m missing here, just tell me.” His voice is soft, almost a whisper. 

“This is a matter of life and death, Keith. The universe is expecting us to defend it. Lives are on the line. This is so much bigger than Kerberos. What happens if my disease catches up with me? What happens if I can’t pilot anymore? We don’t even know if the Galra eradicated the muscle degeneration when they cloned me.” 

“We can figure it out. If anyone can, it’s Allura and Coran and the other Alteans. We can help. Let us help you.” 

“Keith, time shouldn’t be wasted on me like that. Everyone should be focusing on fixing the universe. I’ve long accepted that I wasn’t going to be fixed. I’m already on borrowed time and I couldn’t be more thankful, but you need to be realistic.”

Keith feels tears pool at the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to let them drop. He refuses to let Shiro feel sorry for him. He refuses to make this about him. “You deserve all of the time you can get. I can’t lead them. I’m not a leader. I cause more problems than I fix. But you know what to do. Even if you’re not in a lion, you can lead them better than I can. Even Black knows that. That’s why she protected you for so long. How can you tell me I’m meant to be her paladin when she carried you and protected you until you could be transported into a new body?” 

“Keith, don’t sell yourself short. Black protected me because I was her Paladin, but it’s obvious that you have to take my place. There’s so much Voltron needs to do and I’m not going to be able to do any of it really soon. I decided to be selfish for Kerberos, but I’m not going to be selfish now.” 

“Selfish? You’ve never been selfish. How can you think that?” Shiro looks away from Keith just then and Keith’s eyes widen. “Is this about Adam?” 

Shiro winces and Keith feels guilty for bringing up Shiro’s ex-boyfriend. “It is and it isn’t. Adam wasn’t fair in giving me that ultimatum, but I put everyone at risk. What if my disease had started to advance faster than we had expected? It had been a potential risk with the change in pressure, but back then I didn’t care. But now I can’t not care because people could die.” 

Keith presses his forehead to Shiro’s. “We don’t even know if any of that will actually happen and you’re not going to be alone. The team will be there to catch you if you fall. Do you trust me?”

Shiro scans Keith’s face. “More than I’ve ever trusted anyone.” 

“Then trust that I will be there. I won’t let anything happen to you and if it does, I’ll be there to make sure you make it through. So come with us. Please?” 

Shiro smiles and Keith can’t help but mirror his expression. “You’re too good to me and you have way too much faith in me.” 

“Just the right amount, I would say.” 

Shiro turns his head and presses his lips to Keith’s. Keith hums pleasantly and kisses back, sliding his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. He climbs onto Shiro’s lap and straddles his hips. Shiro pulls him closer. Shiro is warm and soft and Keith kisses him like he’s starving. No matter how many times Shiro takes him into his arms, Keith doesn’t think he’ll ever be tired of this. 

Eventually, Keith pulls back and grins. “See, now you have to come. I mean, who would I kiss in space when you’re here on Earth?” 

Shiro laughs. “Is that the real reason you want me to come with you?” 

Keith blushes. “Not the only reason. I wasn’t just talking out of my ass, you know. I meant what I said, but kissing is nice, too.” He emphasizes this by dropping his mouth back onto Shiro’s. He feels Shiro slide his hands along his back and it makes him shiver with want. He quickly pulls away. They might have been alone, but they weren’t in the most private of places. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll come, but it’s not because I would miss kissing you too much.” Shiro pokes Keith on the nose for emphasis and his face softens. “I trust you and if you think I’m needed, then I believe you. I will try piloting Black, but you need to be ready to take my place the minute I say you should.” 

Keith nods. “It’s not going to happen, but I promise I will.” 

Shiro slides his hand into Keith’s hair and presses their foreheads together. “Now, let’s get out of here so you can show me exactly what I have to look forward to in space.”


End file.
